


此为其时

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: • 现背• 都是编的





	此为其时

李马克觉得口干舌燥。

 

车里开的是暖风吗？日子过的太快，估计经纪人哥都还没反映过来已经是春天了，他把空着的右手伸到空调的出气口——哦原来没开。全身的皮肤都有些发紧，贴在座椅的后背正在出汗，有些黏有些酸痛，现在鼻子和嘴巴里也痛。

要被烤干了，被压在自己左肩上的人。

 

李东赫睡的微微张着嘴，他们的车窗上明明贴着深色的膜，可他还是像躲避太阳一样，把头扎向李马克的肩膀和座椅之间的空隙。李东赫没有躲避太阳的理由——一点透过深色玻璃照进来的黯淡落日余辉落在他脖子上，一块细长的平行四边形的光斑，被他的皮肤吞噬了，成了琥珀的颜色。李马克不自觉伸出手指，在他鼻梁上面刮了一下，很轻的。原来他也在出汗，捻了几下手指，就在这个时候感觉到了左上方的空调口打开了，经纪人开了冷风。

李马克想把空调口的扇叶盖好，可这样他就要挪动上身。他想尽量压低音量叫经纪人，可李东赫的耳朵离他的嘴巴只有几公分远，真的过于近了……颜色也过于像桃子果肉。李马克胃里像有团绳子自己胡乱打结，他实在受不了自己，天，李东赫又不是小孩子了，半小时车程而已，感冒了又会怎么样？每个人都会提醒他吃药的，然后他就会乖乖吃药。如果现在抬抬肩膀叫他别睡了，他只会皱着一张脸把脑袋挪到窗户那边，以前总是这样——可现在那是李马克不想要的结果，就算是自己快被烤干。他模仿着咀嚼的动作动了动嘴巴，努力分泌一点唾液。不要神经过敏，这些天来他第八十遍跟自己说，李东赫不是会因为空调冷风就碎了的的玻璃娃娃，也没有翅膀不会飞走，我们还有很多时间，他的时间也是我的时间……真的吗？

 

太阳只剩地平线上的一点，路灯还没亮起来，车内正一点点没入黑暗，李东赫被照亮的半边身子也一点点暗下去——连这种光景李马克也像在抓紧什么一样的紧盯着。他偏了偏头，李东赫一只手腕贴在他的牛仔裤的破洞上，另一只手压在他半个身子后面。他鼻尖对着李马克的锁骨，鼻息几乎将那里打湿了。沉甸甸，真不知道这么小一颗脑袋怎么会有那么沉，不会是在偷偷用力吧？东赫，他忍不住用气声说，对方纹丝不动。如果是别人的肩膀，他也会睡的这么沉吗？

 

 

又开始了，李马克觉得懊恼。他回来了，得体，完整，受人关心和瞩目，都是好事。每个人都很想他，他的时间要均分开，吃饭，练习，打游戏，聊天，自己也是这些时间均分的对象，没什么可抱怨的，其实多数情况下占据他身边位置的人还是自己。比如团体练习的时候，自动两两一组的热身和拉伸，站位和身高决定了总是他们两个抵着对方的身体坐下。从前这都是轻松做完的事，趁凑近的时候，李东赫会偶尔偷抓一下他的屁股，或是帮李马克压背的时候用嘴唇蹭一下他的耳朵——即使是哥哥们都在，没人会特别注意他们俩。他们会因为李马克激烈的反应短暂的闹几下，然后复归平静。

可现在不是了，要重新消化太多东西的李东赫变得有些安静而谨慎，坐在他对面的李马克也当然。换到他的小腿搭上来的时候，李马克没办法不紧张起来。当然知道骨头和韧带不同，可还是紧张，空气沉默着，两分钟内除了鞋子在地板上的刮蹭声什么都没有，然后他开口，哥用点力气啊——啊，太用力了。嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨不知道怎么听着就让人心跳加快，李马克说着对不起，去揉他的小腿，光滑的，皮肉很薄的小腿，但是包的紧紧的护膝还是在膝盖那里勒出了一个小小的弧，摸起来很软——腿忽然向后缩了一下的时候，才回过神来。其他人都纷纷站起来了。回神总是有点太晚了，手指已经伸到了大腿上的短裤边缘，颜色比起小腿稍微淡了一些的那个区域。李马克抬起脸来，李东赫却没抬脸，只是盯着自己的手，在他的大腿上。耳朵边嗡嗡响着，装作只是顺便的样子也捏了一下大腿然后说“好了”，嗖的一下站起来，他们就分开了。

 

  
那天晚上他跑去英浩哥的房间，哥扎着苹果头敷着面膜跟他含混的讲着话，他也含混的回答着，一边把芝加哥人床上的玩偶们挨个的拿起来捏，长绒棉的肯定不对，弹性面料的不是太硬就是太软，关键的问题是，它们全部都没有温度，也不会在他的手心里因为紧张而蜷缩。”Get interested? ”英浩哥拍着脸冲他扬了扬眉毛，他回头，”which one is your favorite?”

“Umm……maybe that dolphin. How about you? ”

 

None of these. 李马克只是茫然若失的摇摇头。他们很久没真正触摸过对方了，明明人就在楼下，或是在隔壁，或是在一伸手就碰得到的区间，可是有什么东西变得有些滞涩了，是因为成年的那个瞬间自己没能如同从前约定的那样握住他的手吗，还是几十个谁都无力补回的空白日夜？  
他做着便饭跟泰容哥聊着天，他在沙发上跟在玹哥打游戏，他趴在床上跟泰一哥一起看电影，他跟英浩哥一起从自己面前走过去，在自己无意识重复着“dadadada”练习的时候，只是走过去，后脑勺的一缕头发翘起来，跟着步子一上一下，李马克觉得自己的心脏也跟着一上一下的动着。他轻微摆动的手臂，扣起来的拇指，后颈上的汗珠，全部都让他的心脏上上下下的搏动。  
他停止了练习，想叫住李东赫，想让他跟着自己走开，不是在舞台上搭肩，牵手，做handshake，而是去无人角落，像从前那样进行只有他们两个的隐秘游戏，一起把亲吻和抚摸当作兴奋剂或是消遣，磨掉困倦又疲惫的待机时间。他甚至都跟过去了，跟着李东赫的脚步——那双鞋子在眼前晃着，于是李马克停了下来。曾经因为受伤所以特意买大了一码的鞋子，现在已经明显的不合脚。可是李东赫仍旧穿着，因为是哥哥给买的，他笑着，本来一直是严丝合缝的，不该有任何空隙，他穿着那双有空隙的鞋从李马克眼前走过去了一次又一次。

 

  
工作结束了，快要到酒店了，这一夜又要这样过去。做点什么吧，随便做点什么，李马克耳朵里有声音在说。他捏了一下李东赫动物肉垫一样的手指肚，没反应。他又握住了手腕，手掌感觉到了那条银色链子传过来的体温——这人身上怕是没有不热的地方。

 

他最后戳了一下李东赫的脸，看到巧克力面团上的巧克力豆和短翘的睫毛一起动了几下，光线完全暗下来以及空气变得更冷的瞬间，李东赫的眼睛终于睁开了，分不清是眼皮上的化妆品还是瞳孔里有光细碎的亮着。已经到了吗？他的声音让李马克想起第一次接吻那天，他们在练习室旁边的小屋里准备给那天过生日的编舞老师一个惊喜。两个人蹑手蹑脚的把蛋糕摆在盒子上面点蜡烛，嗞啦——火柴只照亮了李东赫的侧脸，在昏暗的房间里，他皮肤的颜色就像一幅画，一副他在孩童时跟父母在人潮涌动的美术馆里仰头凝视的，那种混合了蛋清的古老油画，经过了十几万个日夜和十几代人的注视，仍是柔和的，透明的，沉静的，美得历久弥新。  
老师已经到了吗？李东赫转过头问他，而李马克已经忘了他们为什么在那。他捧起那张脸吻了下去，被轻轻推开，然后推开他的人拿着蛋糕匆忙唱着歌出去。在孩子们喷洒的彩色纸片里李东赫满脸通红的避开他的眼睛，可是脸上一直笑着。李马克也在笑，大声的唱着祝歌。我们也是一样的，我们历久弥新。

 

  
肩上的热源离开了，李东赫揉揉眼睛，摸索出手机看了一眼时间，然后又看看他的脸，哥怎么了？没有。哦呼……有点冷。他自己伸手把空调拨了下去。车开到了停车场的入口，人都开始悉悉索索的收拾背包，李马克盯着李东赫手的动作，无名指上还留着戒指的痕迹——呀，这里都红了，肯定是刚才谢幕的时候被哥握的太用力，他给李马克看那条细小的红痕，李马克下意识想反驳，他却把自己的手拿起来打量，哥的手……还好没事。他冲自己皱着鼻子笑笑，很久没看到过了，有点调皮的微笑。以前被捉弄的时候，甚至有点要跟他发火之前，他常常这么笑。现在——楷灿真是长大了，大家都说，居然跟马克也不吵架了。

也不是完全不吵的。李马克在电梯里盯着李东赫的后脑勺，比如不答应他做朋友这种事，还是会换来几个夸张白眼和几句半真半假的抱怨。这种时刻总能让他变得安心，所以为了让时刻连续起来变成氛围，他甚至故意做些奇怪的肢体动作，或是说出些傻话引起对方注意，可惜收效甚微——简直像个刚进入青春期的笨蛋。他甚至想过要激怒对方，但和平主义者并没有这种天赋。

 

难道就这样了吗？就这样，他痊愈了，完好无缺，说着“好像什么都没变”，其实按照李马克一直嘱咐他的，正逐渐变成个值得信赖和依靠的大人，能熬过只有自己一个的人日子，能自己一个人走下去——那么我呢？我们呢？李马克忽的一下从床上坐起来，旁边床上的英浩哥也被吓到一起坐起来。

 

“怎么了？”

“……哥你先睡吧，我去隔壁房间有点事。”

 

开门的是郑在玹。“我找东赫。”

“哦进来吧，他还在洗澡……”

“哥能不能今天跟我换下房间？”今天可能不是多么合适的日子，哪一天都不是，所以没有差别。干脆理直气壮的提了要求，还大跨步走了进来。对面的人却也没过多惊讶，看了看他，从行李里拿了洗漱包，拍拍他肩膀就走出去了。

 

  
只有李东赫那侧的床头灯开着，他在黑暗中的另一张床上听着水声平躺下来。不知道为什么有些哆嗦，深呼吸了几次都没法平复，简直有点好笑了，又不是第一次——差不多活到现在最紧张就是第一次的那一晚。那天到底都发生什么了紧张的几乎都忘了，只记得李东赫在他进来的瞬间头一次爆了粗口，自己手心全是汗几乎抓不住他的肩膀，还有铺在床上那条浴巾，把两个人膝盖都磨的发红。

 

浴室门开了，水汽和沐浴液的气味一起涌进来。李马克仍一动不动的躺着，听见他走到桌边翻找东西的声音，然后是涂抹乳液的声音，接下来重新走回浴室，吹风机的声音响起来。最后走到床边低声开口，“哥你睡——欸，马克哥？！”

“……小点声。”他的惊讶有多少是真的？

“你怎么在这？”

“跟在铉哥换房间了。”

“为什么？”

其实本来是想要交谈的，可是现在只想问，你说为什么呢。李马克坐起来，下了床，两个人面对面的站在两张床狭窄的空隙间。距离很近，李马克几乎能感觉到李东赫身上还没散去的水汽。他伸出一只手握住了对方还有些潮湿的手肘，捏了两下——李东赫的呼吸开始不平稳。他并不看李马克，而是向左边转头，先看看开着的床头灯，又向后面转头，看了看房门。

 

没错了。

李马克膝盖跨到对面那张床上，伸长手臂，啪，现在屋子里亮着的只有墙上休眠了的电视机指示灯。眼睛在适应暗下来的光线之前，先感觉到的是人的气息，打在彼此脸上。他们身上的气味几乎相同，都是平平无奇的酒店沐浴液味道，可就只是注意到这个事实本身也让李马克吞咽了一下口水。

“哥——”

李马克把手掌贴上了对方的脖子，去吻李东赫的上唇。他的手指在平整又光滑的脖颈上慢慢的摸索，嘴唇只是轻轻的挨着，他记不起来自己有多久没感受过这片皮肤的温热了——李东赫却张开了嘴。舌头终于碰到一起的瞬间，李马克打了个冷颤。对方像是犹豫了半秒钟，就纠缠着卷在一起。

从齿列舔到上颚，似乎因为痒，李东赫肩膀缩了一下，脖子只稍离开了手心，紧接着就被另一只手捏住了下巴。接吻的时间越来越长，手掌从上向下移到手臂上，又移到腰侧。东赫似乎站不稳了，摇晃着后退了半步，于是直接搂进怀里。原来已经瘦到一只手臂就能环住的程度了。放开嘴唇，看看他气喘吁吁的样子也觉得有点心痛，所以更想继续接吻了。

 

房间里面好安静，耳朵鼓膜好像跟着吮吸的声音一起共振，后脑勺麻酥酥的，颈部也因为全身都在用力所以渐渐有点僵硬了，啊——捏住下巴的手臂忽然被用力掐了一下。

“……怎么了？”

 

“呀，——我要喘气啊，”李马克松开对方，去揉了揉被掐的地方，这人这种时候反倒手劲很大。李东赫的眼睛追了过来，“不许怪我，刚才在你身上拍了好几下你都没反应。”最后两个人还是扑哧一声笑了出来。没有哪种样子比对方咯咯笑着的脸更熟悉了，因为看到熟悉的样子，不知道是从什么时候开始却一直持续到刚刚为止的紧张感好像也跟着消除了。李马克再次把人搂进怀里，用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的鼻尖，脸颊，“东赫真的回来了。”

“嗯，”李东赫也抱住他的肩膀，把下巴搁了上去，“回来了。笨蛋李马克。”

 

  
把人推到被子里的瞬间，李东赫一声低呼，紧接着就把膝盖蜷了起来，挡在两具身体中间，“不回去吗？Johnny哥会担心吧？”

“可是我都硬了。”来不及被自己的语气吓到，李马克把膝盖拨到一边，埋进令人缱绻迷醉的乐园。即使有些肿了，李东赫的嘴巴还是又小又软，亲久了之后含不住的口水就会顺着嘴角淌下来，那个样子真的很色情。为了多看看这副摸样，每亲一会儿就要停下来，支起上身看看，再继续亲吻的李马克觉得自己也真的很色情。深吻过后还趁着对方缺氧发昏的时候，把手从衣服下摆伸进去，摸到胸口，捏住乳珠，被压住的喉咙发出的那声闷哼更色情。  
他下身胀痛，手指间的乳珠正逐渐在揉搓下变成一粒小小的坚果，衣领被李东赫紧攥着，已经变形了，好可爱。他的掌心滑下来，抚过下陷的肚皮，抚过隔着睡衣也滚烫的胯部，然后停在大腿上，光滑又有弹性，像是会粘在掌心上一样的大腿内侧皮肤，他向深处揉着，摸索着，忽然被条件反射的双腿夹住了。

“不行……”

 

什么不行。李马克直起身跨到李东赫身上，脱掉睡衣，又伏下来，李东赫扭着上身想转过去，被李马克一只手握住小巧的膝盖骨，压着重新把腿分开，捏住腰上松松垮垮的睡裤松紧带，向下一拉，已经有些濡湿了的内裤就露了出来。他停住，手臂支在对方骨盆两边，凑近李东赫用手臂挡住的脸，“不脱吗？”

喉咙里发出了羞恼的哼鸣，这让李马克又笑了。屁股悄悄的抬起来了，方便他褪掉下身所有碍事的东西。即便如此，一握住性器李东赫就叫了出来，又立刻用手捂住了嘴。这家酒店的隔音不知道怎么样，应该不至于被听到吧，可是李马克发现自己兴奋的太阳穴砰砰直跳，他们终于进入了这种情景，李东赫含着一丝怒气的眼睛瞪的大大的看着他，因为他脸上憋不住的微笑。

手包裹住整个柱体上下快速了撸动了几下，压抑的呻吟就漏了出来。手里的性器越硬，东赫的大腿就绷的越紧，眼底越发湿润。慢慢的，李马克不想笑了，他专注的看着李东赫被手臂遮住一半的脸，深深的双眼皮褶下面逐渐涣散的瞳孔，张开着露出兔牙急切喘气的嘴巴，剧烈起伏着被染成朱红色的胸口。这副样子简直是犯规。他扶住额头，嘴里喃喃的，哥，不行，好晕，啊，真的……不行……呃！李马克用力摩擦了几下马眼，李东赫就像发了高烧的人一样，哆嗦着射了出来。

“……哥，沾到了……”真是可爱，重新把脸凑近的时候第一句话居然是这个。李马克擦掉下巴沾上的那一点白浊，低下头看看。这里沾的更多，东赫呀。刚射过精的松软身体轻易就被分开了，李马克抹了一把着肚皮沾上的精液，慢慢把食指伸了进去。

“嗯——哈……”

太紧了。即使一根手指也移动的很费力，更何况李东赫一直在哆嗦着，扭动着，发出小小的呜咽声。嘘……嘘——忍一下，东赫忍一下就好。在又窄又热的洞穴里，手指几乎出现了烫伤的错觉。果然李东赫哪里都热。李马克慢吞吞但持续的反复摩擦着，没关系，他最擅长做的事，就是耐心和重复。试着加进去中指，呜咽声又大了起来。他伸头过去，轻咬了一下李东赫的嘴唇，然后用牙齿压住，含住舌头，李东赫就安静了。试图把第三根手指伸进去，他身体又不自觉的绷紧了。李马克嘴里是又小又厚滑溜溜的舌头，手指也被又热又湿的粘膜包裹着，汗湿的身体贴在一起，他幻想自己从头到脚会在下一秒融化成一滩泥，跟对方化在一起。

 

把左腿折起来放在了肩上，性器的前端挤进去的时候两个人都皱着眉头。李东赫身体上那扇门正在朝着他打开，捏在手里颤抖的大腿就是开门的信号。因为很久没做，花了不少时间才完全放进去，那期间李东赫把腰抬的越来越高，头向后仰着，几乎停止了呼吸，最后落回床上，大口的喘着气。李马克试着小幅度的动了几下，等到身下的人喘的没有那么急之后，一点一点加快了速度。  
能感觉到李东赫的右手刚开始只是搭他的后背上，后来随着身体起伏，时不时的抓挠几下，再后来身下动作变快的时候，紧紧的捏住了他的背肌，没被抬起来的右脚也是，脚跟扣住了他的臀部，压向自己。后穴放松了一些，李马克盯着他的脸，一边试着稍微换换方向，一边咬了一下靠在脸旁边的小腿内侧。

 

“哈……嗯——啊！”

 

声音太大，两个人吓的一动不动，还屏住了呼吸。心急如焚的等了一会儿，确定不会有人过来敲门，李马克刚想道歉，以为是自己咬的太重，忽然反应了过来，“是这儿吗？”他拔出下身，按着刚才的位置重重的插进去，捂着嘴的李东赫整个人抽搐了一下，用身体回答他了。他掐紧了对方的骨盆，集中精力抽插，李东赫的声音又大起来了，但李马克不想在乎了，一下比一下用力的狠插进去，

 

“嗯——不要……呜……哈，哥，啊，不要……”

 

他被操射了。可是李马克还没有要停下来的意思，他觉得自己正在裂成两半，虽然抖动着像要被撕碎的人是李东赫，可自己的一部分精神和肉体好像都漂浮了起来，一边细语着不能这样对东赫，他已经湿透的如同落水，呻吟听起来像哀鸣，另一边又在他耳边吼着，就是应该这样，让他陷入疯狂，像被快感逼到悬崖边一样绝望，欺负他直到他伏在自己胸口抽噎大哭——只有自己才能做到不是吗？

 

“东赫……东赫，看看我……”李马克吻吻李东赫发红的鼻尖，小小的脸蛋已经被泪水泡的发亮，而他或许都没有注意到自己在哭，舌尖从嘴里伸了出来，“哥……”口齿和神智一起不清不楚，“我……啊——要碎了……”高潮让他的后穴猛地收紧，李马克被从脚趾升起来的电流席卷了整个大脑，悉数射进了李东赫的体内。

 

 

 

“一起去洗洗吗？”  
“不行，”李东赫拿掉他搭在自己身上的手，“以为我不知道你打什么主意？哥洗完了自己去在玹哥床上睡。”

“……不行。”李马克重新把手扣上去，还用腿缠住了下身，把脸埋进对方肩窝。李东赫挣扎了几下，当然未果，只好任他把自己揉着贴到身上。

重新冲洗干净之后再躺下来，李马克扳着他的脸冲向自己。讨要晚安吻是多么幼稚的事吗？坚持着对视了十几秒，李东赫又摆出一脸拿你没办法的表情，在他唇上啄了一下。

以后随心所欲的日子会越来越少的，我比谁都清楚。我只是希望多一天也好，我们仍旧是我们。李东赫的呼吸声就在耳边，他枕着我的胳膊，睡前我们看到的是对方的脸，醒来的时候也会是。李马克想起海边的潮水，想起山谷里的风，想起平流层之上的晨昏线，想起很多很多永远不会消失的东西。

 

 

东赫跟我结婚吧。

他困了。

 

  
……疯了吧。

李东赫听起来也好困了。


End file.
